The Laws of the Jungle
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Fugaku sits Itachi and Shisui down to explain the roles of the police, the official Uchiha rulebook and how to deal with the orange wearing menace. Non-massacre FemNaru female naruto ItaNaru or ShiNaru Uchiha Police Force baby!
1. Rule I

**The Laws of the Jungle**

**Rule I;**

**Be Alert for Alarms at All Times  
Beware the Orange Menace**

* * *

Stretching out his legs in front of him, Itachi Uchiha allowed a light sigh to pass through his lips content already with the way in which his current day was going. At the age of eighteen, he had been accepted into the Uchiha police force and was now an official member. As promised, Shisui had waited till Itachi was the same age, and they'd joined up together.

Adjusting his right foot till it was resting upon the corner of his desk, Itachi flicked open the official rule book he'd been given, not that he'd touched it since the previous day when he'd been given it by his rather stressed father. The Third Hokage had issued a survey of every clan and it's members, so Fugaku had spent most of the day running around, making sure he had everyone's details in order. Shisui had just sat, snickering behind his hand as their clan leader had run about, flustering. Until he'd demanded Shisui's ninja ID. Then, his cousin had had to sulk home to rummage through the pile of papers resting at the foot of his bed.  
He still hadn't returned today, so Itachi had little doubt the teen was still looking.

.

The ex-ANBU flipped to the front page, eyes scanning before he stopped, staring at the rather bold writing that was the first rule for new recruits. The Orange Menace?  
Itachi quirked an eyebrow before smiling slightly. He only knew of one little brat like that.  
Naruto Uzumaki, infamous prankster and reining queen when it came to getting the drop on his father. She was notorious throughout the ANBU, having been the culprit behind the locker paint fiasco.

The problem was, why was she was in the police book? Sure she was a bit of a pain, but she was fifteen years old now, and officially a Genin.  
How much of trouble could one girl cause?

.

He got his answer in the form of an alarm, bright orange in colour, that starting flashing not five minutes into his shift. Shooting up in his seat, Itachi snatched up the book he'd previously discarded, flicking through it before finding the code for an orange alarm. '_Naruto Uzumaki arrest warrant._'  
She had her own alarm?

Itachi frowned, rubbing gently at the back of his neck before sighing. He didn't even know she was the polices problem, before he'd joined up all he'd taken the time to notice was that she was constantly in and out of the police station every-time someone caught her. Now that he thought about it, it should have been rather obvious that it was the police that were left to deal with her. The clues had been there.

"God damn it, again?" Yakumi was stood at the window, swearing under his breath about Itachi's brother's team-mate. "And the monument too."

Beside the man within seconds, Itachi peered out the window, taking note of the angry civilians passing by. And there it was, the great brilliance that was Hokage mountain, slathered in paint. It was with great regret that Itachi noticed it was the Fourth that'd gotten the brunt of the blow, paint slathered all over his face. Not that the other three hadn't been humiliated too.  
Sighing, Itachi picked up the nearest set of handcuffs, looking over at Yakumi.

"I'll go get her. Prepare a cell."

* * *

Naruto had been resting on the top of the Hokage's tower, leaned back casually and observing the mayhem she'd caused. Rolling his eyes, Itachi body-flickered into her personal space, watching as the girl shot up in an instant, growling vicious threats at him.

"Holy crap Itachi! You scared me! Wait-Oh man, you didn't join them, did you?! How could you, you joined the fuzz! Traitor!"

Before Itachi could get a word in edge ways, the ceiling beneath his feet glowed. Cursing himself for not having noticed Naruto's pre-set Fūinjutsu trap, the Uchiha leapt to a side, grabbing hold of the girl as he went. As expected, the seal went off not a second later, sending a gushing column of orange paint soaring into the sky, splattering everything in the immediate vicinity.

Civilians let out cries of horror below them and Itachi sighed, one of deep, bitter disappointment. Naruto grinned, but even that was sheepish. Apparently, keeping in her team-mates brothers good books was something she wanted to do, because she didn't try throwing another seal at him.  
Not yet.

"So, am I in trouble?"

Itachi held up the handcuffs in response.

* * *

She'd taken off at the sight of the handcuffs. However, since she had only been a Genin for the past three weeks, her speed was nothing compared to his. So now he finally had the girl, thrown over his shoulder and bound tightly with chakra repressing seals that was standard issue for officers.  
Luckily enough, he'd been able to prevent her from using her latest jutsu, the Shadow Clone jutsu, which would have seen him chasing hundreds of Naruto's instead of one.

Placing Naruto down in the cell Itachi then locked the door.

"Come of 'Tachi. I thought we were friends."

"And when I'm off duty, maybe I we are. But defacing the monument? Even you shouldn't stoop so low Naruto."

.

Before the blonde could return with some snarky banter, the door to the station burst open, Shisui running a hand through his messy hair before frowning.

"I heard the alarm! What's happening? Do I need-why is Naruto in prison?" Shisui's eyes snapped round to look at the girl, frowning slightly before turning to Itachi. "She's behind the monument thing, isn't she?"

* * *

**Yeah, so. I'm just writing this for the fun, I liked the idea, so yeah. May be a ShisuixNaru, or ItachixNaru. Depends on how I fell.  
Okay, in this you don't graduate the ninja academy till fifteen, and Jiraiya's been back in town teaching Naruto for the past year or so in Fuinjutsu.  
**

**Shisui's a year older than Itachi, making him nineteen, and there's only a three year gap between Naruto+Sasuke and Itachi. Hope that covers everything so far. **

**Short chapter is short. Sorry.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	2. Rule II

**The Laws of the Jungle**

**Rule II;**

**If detainee is a civilian, contact next of kin to arrange terms of bail  
If detainee is a Genin or Chunin, contact Jōnin sensei to arrange bail and further punishment  
If detainee is a Jōnin, contact Shikaku Nara to arrange bail and further punishment  
If detainee is Jiraiya, contact Hokage for reprimand action  
If detainee is Tsunade, contact builder to begin rebuilding prison walls**

* * *

"Wait, Ero-sensei and baa-chan have their own protocol?!"  
Shisui rolled his eyes, leaning back from the cell bars and raising a brow in Naruto's direction. The girl was now sat upon the prison bed, sipping at the water she'd been allowed. Her legs were crossed beneath her, one hand resting upon her thigh and fingers drumming out a short, repetitive beat.

"Yeah, the one time we managed to detain Tsunade for trying to get away without paying Fugaku his bet money... It wasn't a pretty sight."  
Snorting, Naruto nodded slightly, placing her cup upon the table before turning her blue eyes towards Shisui.  
An hour ago, Shisui had sent a hawk to Kakashi, detailing Naruto's jail sentence and the bail that would be required to release her. He'd gotten a message back not long after, with Kakashi stating he'd be on his way. Which basically meant that he'd be here in a good two or three hours.  
Which had left him to entertain Naruto.

.

Currently, the blonde had fished out her bouncy ball and was slamming it against the floor, watching as it bounced off the wall, the ceiling, then back on the floor before returning to her hand.

"Shisui-chan, how old are you now?"  
Rolling his eyes, Shisui tapped his pencil against the paperwork he was filling in, mind wandering to something much more interesting. Like peaches.

.

Sighing, Shisui sent Naruto a long look, demanding she not try anything -not that she could with chakra suppressors on- before getting up, heading over to the lockers.  
Flicking open his own, he pulled out a pack of peaches, rolling his eyes when Naruto took in a sharp breath. When Shisui turned around, Naruto had abandoned the prison bed and was now pressing herself up against the bars, one hand reaching out in his general direction.

"Feed me?" The pout and puppy dog eyes combo.  
Scowling, Shisui threw one to the girl, watching as she caught it with little to no effort.

"I'm nineteen, in answer to your previous question." Naruto grinned back at him, having already dug into the peach he spared her.

"And have you ever had a girl-friend?"

"Of course." He was on guard now. Why did the girl want any information on his personal life? He knew she was on Sasuke's team, so maybe she was looking for something to hang over the boy's head. But why that question?

"See! I knew it was just Sasuke. He said you and Itachi hadn't had any girlfriends, and to stop picking on him for it."  
The little snot.

.

Scowling over Itachi's little brother and his assumptions, Shisui pulled his chair back from his desk, dropping into it and looking at Naruto with a raised eyebrow. The blonde was grinned, holding out her hand for a second fruit, which he begrudgingly handed over.

"I kept it on the down-low. As did Itachi. Weasel boy has more fans than Sasuke."

"Huh," Naruto spat out the stone into her hand, turning it around between her finger and thumb as she held it up to the light, "never saw it that way." The blonde flicked at the little stone, which rocketed out the cell, bounced from the side of his desk before landing in the metal bin with a ringing sound. As much as Shisui didn't want to admit it, he was impressed. It was hard not to be in all honesty.

"So, what was she like? You're girl-friend?"

"Does it matter?" Shisui cocked his head to a side, wearily regarding the caged blonde that was now striding about, muttering about the future disembowelment of her sensei.

"I just wanna know what kind of girl an elite Uchiha goes for."

"Defiantly not someone from the fan-club, that's for sure." He'd pulled his chair closer to Naruto's cell now, so there was only a five foot divide of air and metal between the two of them. Naruto grinned, accepting the third and final peach she'd be getting from his outstretched hand, having returned to sitting upon the bed.

"Poor Sakura and Ino. By that logic, Sasuke's gonna end up with Tenten."  
Shisui knew who the Sakura girl was, he'd done a bit of recon on Sasuke's team when they'd first been formed. Both he and Itachi had gotten a good laugh -well, quiet chuckles in Itachi's case- over the very idea of pink haired Uchiha children. The very thought was on several different levels of scaring, and Shisui was glad he'd been able to laugh about it. The two of them just had to hope that it didn't come back to bite them in the buttocks. Though the chances of Sasuke getting with Sakura were exceedingly slim.  
Or so he hoped.

"I guess she'd have to be happy, and doesn't take herself too seriously. God knows that all Uchiha's seem to know is how to be serious," Shisui murmured after a moment of thinking.

"So someone outside of the clan then?"

"Yeah. She'd have to be a half decent ninja too, not a civilian because they're too demanding; they don't seem to get that a ninja's married to the village too."  
Naruto snorted at that, running a hand through her hair before stretching her arms above her head. However, before the conversation could progress any further, there was a flare of chakra from the corridor.

.

Kakashi Hatake peeked into the main room, took one look at his captured student before shaking his head.

"Naruto-chan, you're suppose to be a good little ninja now."

"Says the man that's late for everything."  
Kakashi just grinned beneath his mask, handing over a frog wallet that was so obviously Naruto's to pay for the bail money. Shisui offered him up the key and bid Naruto a goodbye, too occupied with the approaching Itachi, whom had to be returning from his break.  
It wasn't until the blonde hellion had gone that Shisui realised two things.

One, the description of his ideal girl-friend he'd given? That could sum up Naruto. And two?  
The blonde brat had made off with the rest of his peaches.

* * *

**I don't think this story and it's chapters will be long at all really. It's not my most serious story, and I have no idea where I'll be going with it, but hey-ho. I'll just write whatever pop's up into my head.  
**

**I'm quite sure I must be going blind too, because I keep seeing the number 68 followers for this story, this story with only one chapter. How is this worth 68 followers? I have no idea.  
But for anyone who is following? You have my greatest gratitudes. All of them. **

**Personally, who would you rather Naruto end up with? **

**.**

**Finally, thank you for reading this madness and reviewing, maybe.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	3. Rule III

**The Laws of the Jungle**

**Rule III;**

**Do not abuse the Village Police discount card**

* * *

"Erm Itachi?"

"Yes Shisui?"

"Why are we going to the store again?"

Rolling his eyes, Itachi pocketed his hands, paying no attention to the roof-top paths he was taking, instead focused upon his cousin.

"Because I am in need of some confectioneries."

"Okay then. What I think I meant was, why am I coming with you?" Shisui was seriously confused on several different levels. As if yesterday hadn't been difficult enough for him.

First having to arrest Naruto, then realizing that Naruto was quite possibly his ideal girl? And to top it off, she stole his peaches! If he didn't like her as much as he did, she'd be under arrest again. But for now, he decided to just let it go. With any luck, he wouldn't have to see her again until he'd sorted through his thoughts and come to a proper conclusion.

"Naruto-san?"

Or so he thought.

.

Folding his arms and following Itachi's gaze down onto the streets below, Shisui raised an eyebrow. The blonde girl was crumpled upon the side-walk, with what looked to be a sound foot print resting upon her curvy rump. Behind her, what appeared to be an angry store owner, -from the thunderous look on Itachi's face- the very one they had been heading towards, was now shouting at the blonde girl to get out and stay out. Shisui wasn't too sure about what Itachi was going to do, but he knew exactly what he was going to do.

.

Leaping down, Shisui landed beside the blonde girl, running a hand through his messy head of hair and offering a smile to the rumpled kunoichi. Turning to the shopkeeper, Shisui lost his smile, raising a brow in the woman's direction.

"I'm sorry ma'am, is there a problem?"

"A problem?! That de-"

Shisui pressed a palm against her mouth instantly, ignoring the shocked gasp of nearby on lookers.

"I must remind you, that is an S-ranked secret, punishable by death."

"My comrade is correct," Itachi seemed to have dropped in too, because he was stood casually next to Naruto, whom he had clearly helped to her feet, "we shall accompany Miss Uzumaki around your shop so that she will not pose too much of a problem."

.

That was how Itachi found himself shopping alongside both Shisui and Naruto. The blonde girl was currently rummaging through the shelves of ramen, muttering under her breath as she went about it. From where he was stood behind the young woman, Itachi rubbed wearily at the back of his neck, letting his eyes slowly drift over to look at Shisui. His raven haired partner had pocketed both of his hands, but his eyes were most certainly focused upon Naruto's form. Or rather her clearly quite toned buttocks. Cocking his head to a side much like one of his crows would, Itachi begrudgingly decided that he could see the appeal the girl held. She was certainly in top physical condition, yet with generous curves. However, why Shisui of all people was paying attention to her, the young clan heir wasn't too sure.

"Erm, Naruto-san? Would it not be a more prudent option to add some vegetables or fruit to your inventory?" Itachi mused, wincing along side his best friend as Naruto jumped in surprise, slamming her head into the shelf above her head. She reappeared from her rummaging, clutching several packets of instant ramen to her chest and a rather perplexed look upon her face.

"But all that fresh crap is so expensive."

Itachi looked over at the nearest display -ironically enough for tomatoes- to find the price was still the same as it had been the previous day. And the day before that. And the one before that too.

"Erm, Naruto-chan, you could easily afford that," Shisui trailed off, eyes darting over to the counters before they slowly narrowed into slits. Itachi had a pretty good idea on what was going through his mind, because he was rapidly coming to the same conclusion. Were the shop keepers charging her over priced good in hopes malnutrition would kill her off?

"Don't worry Naruto-chan, I've got my police force discount card on me, go pick out what you want."

Even at the offer, the blonde still looked hesitant, eyebrows drawn together in barely masked confusion before she slowly nodded.

"If you're sure..."

.

Once the girl was clearly out of hearing range, Shisui turned on Itachi so fast whiplash was a rather large possibility.

"They're over charging her! Isn't that, I mean, don't we have laws against that?"

Itachi just shrugged, rolling his shoulders back in an attempt to lessen the emotional turmoil inside his joints.

"Unless we were to catch them within the act Shisui, we have no proof. We can only accompany her whenever we have the time."

And Shisui could tell by the solemn expression on Itachi's face -unreadable to anyone but himself- that he would be making time to accompany the blonde. He was inclined to agree with that.

"Still, I hate anything like that, it's like they don't trust the Fourth at all. He did a bang up job I think." Shisui spotted Naruto reappearing around one of the shelves and a pleased smile lit up his face; her basket was almost overflowing with fruits and get and all other kinds of 'fresh crap' as she had so delicately put it.

"I've never tried half this stuff, but I think I could make a couple of kick-ass meal if I tried. I even put some seeds in to grow my own... Is that okay?"

Shisui could all bit see the surprise etched into Itachi's raised eyebrow; the girl was making the most of the situation and attempting to be self-sufficient. Shisui knew for a fact Itachi's mother gardened, and perhaps he was starting to see Naruto as a woman too, instead of the bratty kid that'd followed Sasuke around, bugging him for a fight.

"I shall enquire with my mother to see if she will give you any tips Naruto-san," Itachi scooped the basket from her hands with practiced ease and Shisui frowned a tad because Itachi was being a gentleman and that was not a good sign. He wasn't too sure he was willing to compete with his best friend over a girl. Even if Naruto was an exceptional girl at that.

Speaking of the girl, she was oblivious to what was going on, instead sending superstitious glances towards the checkouts. The close they got, the bumpier they became.

Willing himself to take pity on the girl, Shisui placed a calming a hand as he could upon her shoulder, smiling at her nervous, whispered face.

"Don't panic, we're the police after all."

She grinned back before bouncing after Itachi, confidence renewed as Shisui fished about in his pocket for his discount card. The girls obsession with ramen was gonna eat away at his credits, but he couldn't find the will inside himself to care if he was completely honest.

.

After a steely eyed Itachi had gone through the receipt to check everything was at the right price, the two officers had found themselves out on the streets against, both as equally amused as the other as they watched Naruto marvel at the fact still had some money left over. She turned her eyes on them and a smile made her way onto her face, eyes closed in an attempt to hide their teary state. A failed attempt, but an attempt nevertheless.

"Thanks guys, that means a lot, and well, god, I never have this much left after a weekly shop..." She trailed off, looking thoughtful before a grin spread across her face. "I'll make it up to you, promise. See ya!"

As the girl leapt from rooftop to rooftop, Itachi took out one of the candy bars he'd bought, unwrapping it and taking a rather large chunk out of the body of chocolate. His eyes scripted to Shisui belted the smallest, dorky smile found its way to his lips. Shisui as pretty sure he knew what he was thinking, because he was almost positive he was wearing the same expression.

.

The next day, when they were both on duty and had returned to the station for their lunch break, neither had been expecting to see a neatly wrapped package, one each, upon their desks. And neither had been expecting to find leftover stir-fry sitting in the containing, looking appetising and smelling so god damn both would freely admit to enjoying it immensely.

However, they were going to have to talk to Naruto about bringing food into the station. The only reason those boxes hadn't been touch by the other officers -vultures- was because the orange menace had dropped them off. Now that they knew rather tasty food was being delivered, both boys feared they wouldn't be able to protect their lunch a second time.

* * *

**I am so horribly sorry this took so damn long. I no longer have a working keyboard on my laptop, and as I am damn broke right now, I'm having to wait till my birthday for a new laptop. Two weeks Friday people, then my other stories will be back on track.**

**This was the only one I really had the drive to update, and I spent three hours slaving over my iPod to type this up. So please do forgive the format here, and I'm so horribly sorry. **

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Even though it took so long, I'm happy with it. Should Naruto's awesome cooking skills -inherited from her mother of course- make another appearance? And is Itachi starting to notice something here? Perhaps, perhaps.**

**Thank you for being patient and reading,**

**.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	4. Rule IV

**The Laws of the Jungle**

**Rule IV;**

**Try not to associate with offenders in public. If it can not be helped, do remember to collect information on them.**

* * *

When Sasuke was sat at the training grounds, waiting for his sensei to show up along with their mission of the day, he would freely admit to being taken by surprise by his brother's presence. It was only their seventh day as a team, and it appeared already he was being checked in on.

"Hey, Itachi!" The bellow that left Naruto's mouth caught him completely off-guard, and Sasuke winced from the sheer volume before registering what was being spoken in that ungodly yell. Naruto, knew his brother? Surly not.

"Good morning Naruto-san, Haruno-san, Obouto," a small curve of Itachi's lip at the final word and Sasuke scowled, folding his arms across his chest and leaning back against the tree post. Beside him, Sakura had all but hearts in her eyes. According to what he'd translated from the female lingo known as gossip, most girls saw Itachi as some form of godly creature. Beautiful, untouchable, to be worshipped from afar. Sasuke was within their grasp, so of course they reached out for him instead.

"What're ya doing here?" Naruto mused, having leapt up to meet Itachi's gaze, even if there were several inches between them. Another small curve of the mouth and Sasuke grimaced. Not only did Itachi know Naruto, he seemed to know her -and apparently like her- a rather lot.

"I have come with a request from Shisui and myself, enquiring as to whether you will be capable of making some form of sealable bento's that will stay fresh through travel We have a mission later today."

Sasuke blinked, as did Naruto. Almost in synchrony, though for different reasons. Wait, Itachi was asking Naruto for food? Sure Naruto knew a bit about seals -she wasn't a complete waste of space- but to specifically request a bento? That would probably equate to being poisoned, surly?

"Erm, I guess I could cook something up on my lunch break?"

"That will suffice."

"Wanna meet at mine for one o'clock?"

"I shall see you there Naruto-san."

As Itachi left, Sasuke was all but

sure he'd taken his previous reality with him, leaving this screwed up version in it's place.

* * *

With their D-rank mission clocked for two in the afternoon, Naruto was able to stumble home from training right on time. Though she'd been expecting Itachi, Shisui's presence was a complete shock. Both were stood leaving against the sides of her front door, with some form of amusing banter -well, amusing for Shisui- being passed between them.

"Hi guys," she mused, offering up a little wave and watching as they both cut out their conversation, turning to look at her.

"Naruto-chan," Shisui grinned, pocketing his free hand in his black pants. Unlike the last few times she'd seen them, the two were now devour of their usual police uniform, instead in some typical Uchiha ninja get up. Shisui's shirt was high-collared, but a dark red shade instead of the normal blue. Itachi had forgone the collar completely, in a dark purple shirt with a mesh poking out beneath. With startling realisation, Naruto found they both looked great, especially when they were crashing her across town with an arrest warrent.

"Itachi said you're gonna make us some food right? I hope he's not lying, because that last lot you left us was incredible. Better than my mom's cooking." He paused, chewing upon his lower lip before a slow smile spread across his face. "Don't tell her I said that though."

Laughing, Naruto just nodded, adjusting her grip upon the back-pack which followed her everywhere before pushing open the door to her apartment. When she was given curious glances from the two, the blonde simply shrugged, rolling her shoulders as she did so.

"It's not like anyone who wants to get in will be stopped by a locked door."

Painfully true, but true nevertheless. The two followed in after her, and Naruto happily directed them over to her thrice hand couch whilst she made her way over to the kitchen.

Dropping onto the couch cushion and grimacing when it all but swallowed him, Shisui turned his gaze upon Itachi, who was still looking in the direction Naruto had disappeared.

"See anything you like?" Shisui mused jokingly, unable to help the laugh when his cousin turn to stare at him in something akin to confusion.

"Actually, I think so."

Perhaps it was the casual way in which it was said, or maybe the sheer surprise in Itachi's voice, but there was definitely something in that sentence. Shisui raised a brow, wondering what could have possibly caught Itachi's eyes before his entire thought process ground to a halt. Was it possible that Itachi liked Naruto to? Surly not.

But then again, Itachi had never showed any interest in a girl before, it wasn't important before. Even with Mikoto constantly on his back about it, Itachi had never really sought out a girl before. Never even noticed the female race outside of the ninja skills the possess. Out of all the girls though...

"So, shall I expect a wedding soon?" Shisui joked, wiggling his eyebrows with a grin spread across his face. Itachi recoiled, looking at him in absolutely confusion before his genius brain caught up with the teasing.

"No. Not yet anyway."

"Wait, you actually do like Naruto?" Wow, this was becoming awkward. They both liked the same girl.

From the widening of Itachi's eyes, he seemed to have come to a similar conclusion, something akin to shock on his face.

"Naruto-chan?" The unspoken question of 'you like her' was conformation enough.

"Don't you dare Itachi, you're not allowed to give up just because I like her too. We'll just let her decide, okay? That's for the better."

Slowly but surly, Itachi nodded his head, though it was clear from the frown of his face that he wasn't too happy about this conclusion.

.

Right on cue, Naeuto burst into the room, balancing three plates of hot food up one arm and a set on bentos on the other.

"Okay, I've got dinner here before the two of you go out, okay?" She paused then, taking in the atmosphere of the room before a frown crossed her face. "Everything okay here?"

"We're good Naruto, just been having a bit of an eye-opening conversation."

"Okay, talk later, food now."

* * *

Once the two Uchiha's had left, both wearing matching masks of confusion, Naruto flopped out onto her couch, checking over the time. Twenty minutes till mission time. For a brief moment, she wondered if perhaps she should prepare a snack for when they finish the mission before dismissing the idea.

Sakura wouldn't trust her cooking, Sasuke would ignore the gesture completely and it'd be awkward eating with just Kakashi-sensei.

Sending one last longing look at her front door -Shisui and Itachi were probably on the most kick-ass mission ever- Naruto resigned herself to another lowly D-rank, snatching up an apple to eat on the way as she went.

* * *

**So, here we go I guess. Shisui and Itachi have clocked one another, Sasuke is mighty confused and Naruto is of course, clueless.**

**Thank you for being patient and reading,**

**.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


	5. Rule V

**The Laws of the Jungle**

**Rule V;**

**Do not share training secrets with outsiders**

* * *

Naruto had been laid out on her couch, picking at the leftovers of last nights stir-fry when there was a knock at the door. It was a quick rap, not the usual lazy drawl that signalled Kakashi-sensei outside. And she couldn't think of any other reason that her team-mates would be visiting. Sasuke would be off gallivanting around with his clan, and Sakura would probably be stood at the gates of the Uchiha compound, looking in like a little lost puppy, hoping to catch a glimpse of her precious Sasuke-kun. Naruto scoffed as she got up, because really, what was so great about him. She could name two other Uchiha's who were easily much more agreeable.  
Pulling open her door at the relentless banging, Naruto paused, blinking once whilst processing the faces before her. And it appeared the two she was thinking of were standing right on her door-step.

Shisui was slouched up against Itachi, one arm thrown over his shoulder and the other bleeding rather badly. The latter boy just looked at her with a sheepishly polite smile, rubbing nervously at the back of his head with his free arm.

"Do you mind is we crash here for the night Naruto-chan? The clan will drag me to the hospital right away, but I really need some sleep," Shisui grimaced slightly as he lifted his injured arm, as if to prove his current problem, but Naruto just nodded, kicking her door open as wide as it would go and gesturing for the two of them to enter.

"You staying too Itachi?"  
Blinking, the raven haired teen looked up before nodding slightly, letting Shisui stumble in before him; it appeared the boy had also injured his leg too.

"If that is okay with you Naruto-san."

"Yeah, never had a sleepover before."

.

Naruto wasn't the most liked person in the world. Hell, few people barely tolerated her presence at best, there were few who would actually seek out her presence. So, it was probably no surprise that the surrounding apartments were empty, no one really wanted to be living so close to her. In all honesty, she didn't mind too much. When her previous neighbours learned just who had moved it, they'd high-tailed it out of their so fast that they hadn't even stopped to collect most of the furniture on the way out.  
As such, Naruto was able to grab three mattresses from the free rooms and drag them back to her own, dumping them on the living room floor, much to the injured Uchihas' amusement. When she'd dropped her own mattress in there too, the entire floor was now covered in bedding seeing as she removed her couch and stuffed it into her own bedroom.

"Do you have any medical supplies Naruto-san?" Itachi cocked his head to a side questioningly and it was only then that Naruto noticed the blood blossoming from the side of his dark tee-shirt.

"Yeah, it's in the bathroom. Now tell me, what happened with this mission?"  
As Itachi left, Naruto turned to face Shisui, smiling slightly.

"Oh, we just went out to kill of some guy on the Daimyo's orders, just so happened the idiot had seen fit to hire bloody Kakuzu, an S-rank hidden ninja," Shisui paused in his speech, digging through his slightly charred back with his good hand, throwing up a black edged scroll and then finally a bingo book. He flicked through the pages before presenting the picture to Naruto. Her nose wrinkled slightly in disgust as she looked at the mug-shot; so many stitches. "It was a tough battle, but we got him in the end. Head's in the scroll."  
Naruto stared at the parchment curiously, plucking it up and inspecting it.

"Is that why it's black?"

"Yep, means there's a body inside."

"Cool."

* * *

Having given his face a quick rinse with the cold water -the only choice of water apparently- Itachi picked up the box he'd been searching for and walked out of the bathroom. Naruto was sat upon her rather grand floor-bed, inspecting the scroll that held Kakuzu's head. Both he and Shisui would be getting paid by the boat-load for that particular body-part, which meant he'd be able to afford skipping out on police work for the next few months to help out in the up-coming Chũnin exams. He was rather looking forward to having a somewhat relaxing job, dealing with genins as it was.  
Dropping the box next to Shisui's form, Itachi began carefully peeling away the shirt from his form, wincing slightly as the fabric pulled at his torn skin. Upon his entrance, Naruto had ran off, returning with a three bottles of water.

"I've got some stir-fry left over in the fridge if you're hungry," she mused, brushing her hair back from her face before smiling. Itachi nodded slightly, not at all surprised at her lack of blushing. Whenever both he and Shisui visited the hospital, most of the medic-nin's their age were blushing messes around them, yet Naruto just carried on as normal, as if he was nothing special. Perhaps that was another point that attracted him to her.

"Pass the wipes 'tachi," Shisui grumbled, also shirtless and now holding out his hand for the requested bit of medical equipment. Itachi scrambled about in the box with that hand that wasn't stopping the blood-flow, eyes narrowed as he took in the sheer amount of items within the box. As if it had never been used before.

"Naruto-san, have you actually ever used anything in this box?" The girl shrugged, sitting back on her mattress and taking a swig of her bottled water.

"Not really, never needed too. Any cuts I have don't last the night."

"Because of the Kyuubi, right?" Shisui was half twisted around, trying to wipe at the wound on his lower back and completely ignorant to the look of shock that crossed the blonde girl's face. Itachi felt some form of sympathy settled within his stomach for her, as her wide eyes snapped between the two of them.

"You both know?"

"We're bot ANBU Naruto-san, there are drills about how to deal with Jinchuriki. We think no less of you for it."

"Oh..." The blonde trailed off before shrugging slightly, stumbling up to her feet. "Well, I'm not much help with this wound crap, I've never needed to know 'cause mine always heal right up. But I can go warm up some food if you want?"

"That would be most appreciated Naruto-san."  
The girl walked off, and Itachi didn't miss the fact he wasn't the only one who watched her hips sway as she went.

* * *

Sakura frowned. When Naruto had turned up to training three days ago, she'd been whining about how sleeping on the floor did no good for your back. And when Kakashi had questioned her sluggish movements, she'd said she'd been up late having a sleepover. Which had in all honestly boggled Sakura's mind.  
Who would go to a sleepover Naruto was hosting? She couldn't think of anyone in their year, and surly the blonde would have invited her. They were team-mates after all. And when their sensei had attempted to reprimand the blonde for staying up late on a training night, the girl had just shrugged, saying they'd turned up on her doorstep and she couldn't have said no to them.  
Currently, the three members of team seven were waiting for said silver haired sensei to turn up, once again more than two hours late. Looking at the blue eyes girl from the corner of her eyes, Sakura frowned.  
That was another thing as well, Naruto had started bringing packed meals with her. Normally this wouldn't have bothered Sakura, but they smelled excellent. She'd even caught Sasuke sniffing the air before he'd schooled himself. And the pinkette didn't feel comfortable enough with the blonde to ask her where she'd got them from.  
At least, not yet.

.

It was another hour later that Kakashi turned up. Only, he wasn't alone. Not that Sakura was complaining. Now, she would fully admit that her crush on Sasuke wasn't love yet, but as they had grown as a team these last few days, she had a feeling that she could end up seriously falling for him. However, this did not stop her from appreciating the god's gift to women kind, which came in the form of the Uchiha's police force.  
And there were two Uchiha's before her, both clearly off duty and chatting with her sensei. One of them, the taller of the two, had messy unkempt black hair, falling over his headband in half curls, as if he'd just rolled out of bed and headed out. The other had longer, smoother hair, pulled back into a lowly tied ponytail, familiar bangs framing his face. From the sudden intake of breath that had to be Sasuke, she quickly figured it out. That one was Sasuke's elder brother, feared throughout nations and an S-class ninja in his own right. ANBU and a member of the Uchiha police. The other guy didn't exactly look like a slacker either.

"Good morning students!" Kakashi voice drew her out of her musing, his eye crinkled up in that silly way that indicated he was smiling. "Naruto-chan, I'm afraid to say you've been stolen from me, your friends were quite adamant they get to train you today."

_Naruto? Friends? With the Uchiha boy's stood before her? What the hell?!_  
Sasuke seemed to be thinking along the same lines, because he'd shot up, sending his brother a betrayed look.

"What? Itachi, why are you training her? What about me?! I-" Sasuke was cut off as Itachi appeared before him, pressing his fore and middle finger to the younger's forehead in a slow poke.

"Maybe next time Sasuke."  
Sakura watched as Naruto stood up, dusting off the shorts she was wearing before throwing a scroll to the other Uchiha.

"Took you a while Shisui; good job I brought extra for dinner."  
The two elder Uchiha's chuckled before vanishing alongside their blonde friend, leaving two completely confused genin.

Kakashi blinked once before smiling down at the two of team left.

"Why haven't you two made any friends yet?"

* * *

**Hahaha, here we go. Chunnin exams will be around shortly. And yes, no more Kakuzu. I think Itachi could take him out, but he wouldn't come away unscratched. With Shisui, he'd easily managed it, but of course they've both got their collection of injuries. I can't see Naruto being any help at all in the medical field, hence this. **

**I must say, I'm overwhelmed by the amount of support this story is getting, thank you so much.**

**As for pairings, I'm leaning towards a three way relationship between them, the two boys sharing Naruto. Whether I'll write a lemon in this, I'm not sure. Opinions? **

**Thank you for being patient and reading,**

**.**

**Tsume**  
**xxx**


End file.
